


RUNNING OUT OF TIME

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day four of Whumptober the prompts were: Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 15





	RUNNING OUT OF TIME

“Fall back!” Leon yells, to the other knights as the wyverns swoop down for another attack.  
They retreat in one of the outer parts of the castle. “Sir, what’s the plan now?” A young knight asks worriedly.  
“We need to draw them away from the citadel.”  
“Sir that’s a goal not a plan!” The knight says terrified.  
“Improvise.”

Before anyone could say anything else the ceiling began to crumble. “Run!”  
Leon is out but notices that a knight, who happens to be his mentor, is trapped as a piece of rubble pins his leg down, without a moment's hesitation Leon runs back in. He reaches the trapped knight. “Leon, go that’s an order.” He bites.  
Leon smiles. “As the acting regent, you can’t tell me what to do Elric.”

He successfully removes the rubble from the knights and puts his arm around his neck and starts dragging out the older knight. “Leon leave me, it's not time to test your immortality.”  
“Funny.”

A large piece of debris falls close to them, making the pair hurry up a little. Leon can see the expanding cracks that’ll block the exit if they don’t get out in time. They were so close to the exit but too far for them both to get there in time, so without thinking Leon shoves Elric outside but it's too late for Leon. He gets trapped and debris is still falling. He hears yelling but yells back. “Defend Camelot!”

He hopes that they’ve listened, even though alone is the last thing he wants to be right now.


End file.
